Living With Ninja's
by Abi-GleeLover98
Summary: So here is what would happen if you put an Earth Ninja, his crazy cousin Zora and his girlfriend Abby in the same house. Rated T because of slightly suggestive things, but nothing to major. And it also includes swearing.
1. Chapter 1: just the beginning

**So me and Zora(TrueWhiteLightRangerZora) have come up with an idea. This is based off of the Random moments that me and Zora do on our forum. It may get a little bit confusing at one point. BTW I'm Abby in this story**

**Summary: I'm Zora's adopted big sister, my boyfriend is Cole, who is also Zora's Cousin. So what happens when Cole and I move in with Zora? NOT INCEST BECAUSE I AM ADOPTED!**

**Just a little warning: this is going to be the most stupid, random, crazy, purely idiotic story in the history of Fanfiction. These will kinda be split into two parts that aren't connected time wise, but do make reverences to each other.**

**Abby POV, The Gnomes.**

_"Why do things like this always happen to me?" _I thought as Cole and Zora fought again. It was like the fifth time today, they just can't stop. Whenever they stop, they just find something to fight over again.

_CRASH_

_"Ugh that is the third broken thing this week! That's it, I'm done, I'm taking a nap. Let them trash Zora's house. It's not my problem!" _I sigh and then go take a nap.

**With Zora and Cole, Cole POV**

"Hey Cole, guess what," I look at her annoyed; we've got into five fights today. Sometimes I wish me and Z got along better, but the fights were pretty amusing sometimes, even Abby will admit that.

I took a deep breath attempting to keep my calm and asked, "What Z?" She just stares at me for a couple seconds and finally says something. Its just wasn't something I was expecting to hear.

"Imma go kill Abby!" I stared, utterly confused, but then again this is Zora were talking about.

"Uhhhh…" I was about to say something, but she cut me off.

"Don't say anything or I'll kill you!" I stare some more, hoping to God that she isn't serious. She might be though…. I run for my life, screaming.

"ABBY!"

**Abby POV**

"ABBY!" I didn't want to wake up so I just lied there and pretended not to hear anything. I was still pretty much asleep, but I knew what was going on somewhat. Zora probably just scared Cole again, it happens a lot actually.

"ABBY ABBY ABBY! Wake up!" I groan, but don't open my eyes yet.

"What do you want Cole?" I now had my eyes opened, he looked terrified, that's not good.

"Zora is going to kill you!" I just stared, what is he talking about?

"…what?" just then Zora ran into the room and I got out of bed. She had Cole's Scythe, that's perfect.

"HIYA!" She screamed as she smacked Cole on the head with it. She turned to me, "YOU'RE NEXT!" Cole was still on the floor.

"Zora just put the Scythe down, we really don't want you to kill us." I tried to reason with her, but she's Zora so it wasn't working.

"Or anyone for that matter!" Cole was up now and had said that.

"Thank you Cole, you probably just made this worse for us!" I watched as Zora hit Cole with his scythe again. And again, and again.

**Cole POV**

"I've ALWAYS wanted to do that!" I looked at Z shocked. Why did I have to get stuck being related to the craziest person ever?!

"Why would you want to do that?!" she shrugged.

"Well, 1: You're annoying, 2: You're dating my sister, 3: You did that…. thing with her, 4: You almost dumped my head in a toilet, and 5: YOU ATE ALL MY CAKE!" I just stared at her. Those were stupid reasons, mine are better.

"Ok my turn. 1: You're like ten times more annoying than me, 2: I love your sister, 3: I do not regret that thing at all, 4: I had to you were being annoying, again, and 5: IT WAS MY CAKE! BESIDES YOU ATE HALF OF IT, CHOPPED MY HAND OFF AND THEN ATE THE REST OF THE CAKE!" Ha mine ARE better!

"1: you're older than me, so you're more older and annoying, 2: I HATE YOU, 3: You better regret it all after I'm done with you, I'll do to you what I told you before" I shiver when she says that, but I hold my ground. Hehe the earth ninja is holding his ground "4: I JUST WANTED YOU TO GET THE COOKIE JAR! 5: Eh, what can I say? IT WAS WROTH IT! And plus you should've known better then to give me something sharp" This means war.

"1: You're a little kid so it makes you more annoying. 2: You can't hate me just because I love your sister. 3: That's what people who love each other do! *winks at me* 4: IT WAS MY COOKIE JAR! 5: I DIDNT GIVE YOU THE KNIFE YOU TOOK IT FROM ME!" Abby is looking at us like were both crazy, which we kinda are, but Z is WAY more crazy than me! She shakes her head and sighs. She looks cute when she does that.

"I just know that this is bound to end in a war so just for future reverence: NEVER EVER INCLUDE ME IN THE FIGHT!" That of course gives Zora a terrible idea.

"Men, I call upon war!" Suddenly little gnome people from Gravity Falls come out and form that robot thing, and I grab my weapons, "Pray for mercy from, Me, Zee!"

"Um….Cole?" I hear Abby say, but I don't look at her, I just stare at the robot thing.

"Yea Babe?" I ask her and we finally glance at each other and then to Z and back.

"I would run if I were you." I nodded and turned toward her.

"I like that plan." I state then start sprinting down the hall with the robot thing hot on my tail.

I hear Zora scream "RUN YOU BUTTLOGS! RUN!" I take her advice, that I'm sure wasn't advice, and run faster.

About fifteen minutes later Z finally called off the gnomes and found me and Abby breathing hard in the room we stopped in. "You didn't...have...to chase...us!" I say and glare at her.

She just smiles, wickedly, "Yes, yes I did! You two need to lose some weight!" I look at her with a 'You serious right now?' look and her smile becomes slightly less wicked, "Okay, Abby, YOU'RE the one who needs to lose weight." Ooohh that's gonna piss Abby off.

I look at my girlfriend's sexy body- She has big hips and a tiny stomach, but, hey comes from your greatest imperfections -and say "I think she looks perfect. Maybe YOU need to lose weight Z!" Z looks at me like 'You serious right now?'

Abby who was looking at me lovingly until I said the last part was now saying "Great comeback Cole, but thank you for the body compliment." She smiled and I smiled back. It was sweet, so of course Z had to ruin it.

"Hey, this is coming from the guy who ate a full size wedding cake all by himself! I, on the other hand, is still only a kid, and doesn't get fat easy" She responded in a smart alec way.

"YOU ATE LIKE HALF OF THAT CAKE! Besides I'm a ninja and I have a crazy hot body." I wink at abby who knows that I do, indeed, have a crazy hot body and won't hesitate to say that I do, "I don't ever need to lose weight"

"...gross..." I think she got what we meant by that wink.

* * *

**Still Cole POV, The Cake. **

"Hey Abby, I just thought of something." I informed my lovely girlfriend, who looked up from her magazine, that she was reading in my lap. "Why do we live with Zora?" She thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess we just do. Oh wait I remember! Were broke and we don't have jobs." I nod and then Zora walks in with eight giant, swirly, rainbow lollipops. I immediately get up, which causes Abby to fall, and I run to Zora and put on the most pleading look I can. She must have some mercy in her because she sighs and hands me two.

"YES!" I notice Abby still on the floor- I know her well enough to know that she is just to lazy to get up- in an odd position. "Oops….Hehe…Sorry babe." I smile weakly at her who just shrugs.

"No, its Ok its not the worst position I could be in." I nod then remember the one time she was in a worse one. I laugh and Zora gives me a weird look.

"I just remembered once when she was in a worse position and it was hilarious." Abby immediately gets up, knowing exactly what I'm talking about. Zora looks at us both disgusted.

"I don't need to know, we could just you know… leave it at that." She was catching on and said "If you guys loved me, you would keep the door closed while your doing those…things...and another thing...stop doing your…things in my room... its weird" Abby looked ready to kill me for bringing this up.

"But your bed is SO much more comfortable then ours! And it's better to-" I think you all know what I was about to say, but before I could really say it, Abby cut me off.

"Ok I think that's enough Cole!" Hehe it's funny to see her nervous like this.

"Cole, honestly, what happened to you?! And also...you owe me a new bed!" I shrugged and was about to say something about the first part but then she said the second and I thought of something.

"So me and Abby can keep this one then?" I asked her hopefully. Abby wasn't as happy.

"Cole, babe, I love you, but please, just stop talking. Your making this worse for us." I smiled when she said I love you but frowned when she pretty much told me to shut up.

"But what-" maybe I should shut up because every time I say something Z looks more grossed out with us.

"Cole what did I say about the talking thing?" I looked at her and she glared then I looked at Z and she glared at me. Man, I feel hated today! Isighed and answered her.

"Not to do it." I said it in the most hurt way I could so she would at least stop glaring, it worked she walked over and grabbed my hand, telling me that she wasn't trying to be mean.

"Good now stay that way. Z how about me and Cole move into the spare room and you get your room back?" She asked Z I nod in agreement and look at Z, but she looked even more disgusted.

"I don't want my room back...that's where you guys did… that..." Oh makes sense now.

"What if we clean it?" I heard Abby say and looked at her shocked; she hates cleaning.

"What? i don't wanna clean it!" She then gives me a glare that could make even Garmadon run away screaming. "Ok we'll clean it, Jeez scary girlfriend." I whispered the last part, scared of what she might do to me if she heard it.

"No...Once that happens, it happened. I'll stay in the Basement; you two get these rooms, okay? I'm more closed off down there, and plus there's an extra kitchen in there with a 100 in TV" Wow, the basement sounds awesome, but I still really like this bed.

"Well at least we don't have to clean it. We can use the time more 'wisely'" As she says this Abby Winks and smiles wickedly at me. I wink back and Z just sighs.

"I'm not gonna say anything, but I think that I need to have a little 'chat with Cole." She grabs me and throws me into a spare room. "Hey Abby can I borrow this for a second? Thanks."

"Don't hurt him Zora!" I hear Abby yell before Z closes the door.

**30 minutes later**

I walked out of the room, terrified for my life. Z said…. things that I can't- or rather don't- ever talk about.

I see Abby and she looks at me and gently touches my arm, I flinch and back away a little, "What happened?" she asks, I look at her and shake my head.

"…..I don't even want to talk about it." She hugs me and I immediately pulled back when Z walked out, and glared at me. Abby looks between me and her.

"What did she do to you?" I look at her even more terrified now that Z is in here.

"I'm not gonna say it." Z stares at me again and then points her middle and pointer finger at her eyes, then back at me. I almost scream.

"Oh dear, he is scarred for life." Abby says and grabs my hand. I flinch again but hang on for dear life when I know that it's just her.

**Abby POV**

"Okay so now that that's over….. who wants cake?" She pulls a knife out of the knife holder thing. Cole screams and hides behind me, shaking. I almost laughed, but held it in.

"Oh shit, you really scared him didn't you?" I do chuckle slightly at this.

"Yes, yes I did." I laugh at how proud she is of that and give Cole a quick kiss, which he flinched away from again.

"Oh God, my poor baby" I say as I smooth down his hair.

"Yea… he might have nightmares for awhile." Crap, I love my no fighting, peaceful nights.

"Oh man, night is the only time I get peace and quiet, well unless its one of those nights." I say as Z shivers.

"Ew" I look at her disgusted face and shake my head, trying to get the thoughts out of it.

"Sorry that one slipped out." She looked even more disgusted. I look at her kind of shocked; I didn't think that she would get that one.

"Ew!" She quickly ate her cake and then left me to keep calming Cole down.

**Later that day…**

Cole, Zora and I were watching TV when Zora voices the very thought that Cole had earlier. "Abi, Cole, how come you guys don't have a house, but I do? I mean I'm like a 13 year old." I was about to answer, but Cole beat me to it.

"Because we can't afford a house and we love you!" I laugh, its my turn to get him in trouble with Z.

"It's not nice to lie to people Cole." he looks at me offended and I just shrug.

"I'm not lying! i love you Z!" he try's to tell her, but she is mad at him already.

"Cole, get your butt out of this house! I'm kidding, or am I?" we both look at her, sort of scared now. She could easily kick us out, it is her house.

"Come on, do you really want big, awesome cousin to leave?" he looks at her like 'think this through carefully'

"Yea, you seemed pretty excited when you found out that we were moving in." I added, praying to God that she wouldn't really throw us on to the streets. She looks at us, shocked.

"When did you guys move in?!" I just realized that. One time we just snuck over, did…it, in one of the spare rooms and then decided that we would stay here. I don't really want to tell her that, but apparently Cole has other plans.

"We didn't mo-" I clamped a hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"Cole if you say one more word, I will steal your scythe and chop of the one thing that makes you a man!" He looks terrified now and runs to the spare room. I look at Z and she's just as wide-eyed as I am. "I think I scared him." I run to the room, Z is still sitting on the couch still shocked that I would even say that.

I got into the room and saw that he locked himself in the closet, great. "Come out of the closet Cole. I wouldn't even dare bring the scythe close to your awesome body. I promise." He comes out hesitantly. "See? I don't have your scythe. I don't even know where your scythe is. I'll make you another cake." Now he is excited and hugs me tightly.

He goes to watch TV again and I go to see if Zora is still in shock. I find her in the kitchen with the same wide-eyed expression as before. She gets out of the shock to greet me, "Oh hey, did you find him?"

"Yea, he was in the closet. The only way I could get him out was by offering cake, so now I have to make a cake." Dang, I didn't think of that part. Where is Zane when you need him?

"Just go to Baskin Robins and get one of the big ice cream cakes, he likes those." I shrug, beats actually making the cake.

Twenty minutes later I get back with the beautiful, ice cream and candy filled cake. The first one I meet is Z. She see's the cake and pretty much attacks me.

"Hey I got the kind with a crap ton of candy and ice cream, is that Ok?" She nods happily and is hopping up and down in joy.

"if you got that kind, you're forced to share it with me too!" I think about it for a moment then shake my head at the out come of it.

"Um no I don't need two sugar high cousins bouncing around, while one is constantly making out with me- which I don't mind one bit." I shiver slightly at what I super sugar high Cole and Zora would be like. She takes a deep breath and I'm slightly scared that she is going to yell.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeee eeee?" I sigh and give her the cake, she laughs like a maniac and I just smile.

"Ugh i love you both way to much" We both laugh and she books it to Cole to tell him about the cake.

"COLE GUESS WHAT ABBY GOT!" I laugh and walk into the living room that is now empty because Zora had dragged Cole to the kitchen to eat the cake. Oh hey that reminds me.

"Zora don't use the knife around Cole!" I yell now extremely worried for my boyfriend. Zora + ANYTHING sharp = bad, bad juju.

"Okay...I'll make sure that I don't-WHOOPS!" I then heard a scream. Coles scream.

"Oh god what happened? Do I even want to know?" I was getting the first aid kit, hoping and praying that it was a small cut. Small cuts are easy to fix. Big ones…. not so much.

"Somebody call 9-1-1! Cole for some unknown reason got his hand cut off!" I froze and booked it to the kitchen. I see Zora leaning against the counter top and Cole on the ground cradling his arm that had blood gushing out of it. That's a big cut.

"Hey I didn't do anything! He slapped the cake out of my hands! He encouraged me to do it!" I look at her like 'you serious right now?'

"NO I DIDNT! GOD THIS HURTS!" I ran to Cole and helped him stand.

"So wait, you're saying that you didn't call 911 yet? Oh god you two are terrible! Zora you are never allowed to be alone with Cole ever again and Cole... STOP TRUSTING ZORA! I guess ill go call the ambulance." I pick up the phone and let Cole lean on the counter next to Zora.

I come back in to see Z eating the cake and Cole watching her with disgust. "Really Z you're eating the cake. You just chopped off my boyfriends hand… and you're eating the cake" She nods and continues eating it. "Oh god ok Cole hang on I just called 911, there on their way." He nods.

"Dude sis this cake is great! I love the ice cream ki-Hey Cole! Don't get blood on my counter!" Cole glares at her, but is wincing every second so it's really not that scary.

"Ok the ambulance just got here, Cole" The doctor uses magic to put his hand back on, and he comes home "Ok So Zora you aren't allowed to be with Cole unless I'm with you. Cole, you need to stop trusting Zora." Zora left and I ask Cole if his hand hurts.

"Not too much, it's just kind of numb now." I nod and he stares at the ground awkwardly, I know what he is thinking.

"Just say it Cole." he looks up and smiles.

"It's make out time!" Dumbest line ever. I laugh and we kiss. and kiss some more. And more. And continue like that for the rest of the night.

….or until Zora walks in on us.

**Yes, there will be more chapters. So this actually turned out better than I expected! I thought it would be stupid, well it is, but I mean like REALLY stupid. So I hope you liked it!**

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, Janinaharm, Wafflegirl0304 and newcomer **IceLover96**! (Message for Zora: BOLAKASHA! And I hope you liked the first chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Zora's Breakdown

**Abby POV, Afternoon Attack.**

Today would have been the most perfect day I've had since we moved in with Zora. Except that she had to ruin it by hitting me in the face with Cole's scythe for no reason! She just walked up to me in the hall and hits me in the face randomly!

"OW! ZORA?!" She didn't say anything and ran down the hall. I ran as fast as I could after her. I see her start talking to Kai and I immediately run towards them.

"Kai don't listen to her she just attacked me with Coles scythe!" he looked at me confused and then at Zora who was smiling innocently at him.

"How did she get Coles scythe?"

"Do I look like I know that?!" I yelled and he looked at Zora.

"Who's Cole? And that big sharp stick thingy is a scythe thing?" I looked at Kai and he looked at Zora like she was crazy.

"Kai she is just playing dumb! Come on Kai you know I wouldn't lie to you! I'm dating Cole so you're practically my brother!" I yelled and was practically begging him to believe me. He still looked confused though.

"...I still really don't know what's going on here." He said and I facepalmed. Zora spoke up again.

"Yeah, and Cole's my cousin! And Kai," She whispers something in his ear. I watch as he gets slightly disgusted and a little mad. I groan, knowing what she told him and give him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Oh come on, I know you and Pinky do things just as bad!"

"Yeah, but not with cake!" I raise my hands in defense.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my boyfriend is obsessed with cake." Just then Cole walks in and glares at me.

"I'm not obsessed with cake! I just like it a lot. Now give me back my scythe!" he grabs his scythe from Zora and looks at her. "How did you even get this?" Zora laughed nervously.

"I uhh... I... I didn't steal it if that's what you were thi-" she tried to make a mad dash for the next room but Cole grabbed her by the back of her shirt. He grins evilly.

"Hey little couz, ever wonder what's its like to be dead?" he laughs and drags her into the bedroom. I look at Kai nervously and we run into the room, scared that he might actually do it.

**Abby POV, Zora's Freakout**

"So do you guys ever…..you know….do it?" I look at Zora, shocked that she would even bring that up. I looked at Cole who was smirking.

"Um no...Of...course...we haven't." Cole smirks more and it somehow gets eviler. He gets up and starts slowly backing out of the room for some reason.

"We totally have, Zora. I mean what do you think your hearing at night?" I glare at him, get off of the couch and walk towards him. He laughs evilly and sprints out of the room.

"Cole you get your sexy little butt back here" I yell at him and to my surprise he yells back.

"NO your gonna hit me!" So he does have a brain…

"Your damn right I'm gonna hit you!" I yell and ran after him.

I get to our room and look around. I know he ran in here, but I can't find him. He suddenly jumps out from behind the door and kisses me. We were on the bed immediately.

After about two minutes of kissing Zora comes into the room with mine and Cole's weapons. She screams and we break apart faster than Jay can run. And damn can that boy run. We get up when she yelled "YOU GUYS DID WHAT!?" Cole and I look at each other, then slowly walk away from each other a little.

"Nothing..." I say and Cole adds "yeah...just making out, you know like we usually do..." She smacks Cole with the flat end of his weapon.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER?!" Cole grabs a stick and smacks her with it.

"Nothing!" he yells and Zora smacks him again.

"Yeah right! Hey...why is the bed..." She points at our bed.

"IT WAS NOTHING!" I push her out of the room as she has a mental breakdown.

"OHMYGAWDYOUGUYSDIDNOTJUSTDOT HAT!" I quickly close the door and can now hear muffled screaming.

After she is out, I smack Cole. "OW! You did smack me!" he yelled and I looked at him with a 'duh' look.

"Yeah, and you scarred my little sister!" He pushes me playfully and I try to hide my smile.

"Yeah, and she's my cousin!" Cole points to our bed, I look at it and then back at him. "So...what are we gonna do with that?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Umm...I dunno...We could just make out again." I suggest and he shrugs and we then proceed to do just that.

**Later that day…**

"Cole! Come help me move the couch!" I yell and hear him grown from the table. "Come on Cole, you never help me with anything besides training! Just this once, I would like my big, strong boyfriend to help me." he walks in and grabs one side of the couch and we move it to the center of the room, in front of the TV.

"What do you mean I 'never help you'? I help you all the time!" I raise my eyebrows at him. Is he joking? I do pretty much everything for him!

"Really? Would you like a second opinion on that?" he nods and I roll my eyes.

"Z we need your help!" he yells and Z comes in and gives us curious looks. I sigh and start explaining our ridiculous argument.

"I told Cole that he never helps me and he said that he helps us on everything and now he wants your opinion. So?" I ask and she thinks for a moment then looks at us.

"You really don't help us that much; I mean it's mostly Abby." She says and he got up and left. I sigh and follow him.

"Cole…come back. We didn't mean it like that!" I start jogging when he went into our room; I get in there right after he locks himself in the closet. I sit down next to the door and say, "Cole come on were sorry." He just yells back, making me flinch.

"You guys don't appreciate me at all!"

I sigh and say as gently as I can, "Your right Cole. We don't appreciate you as much as we should. But-" he cut me off.

"No, I do help you guys, you just don't realize it! Who records all your favorite shows when you forget to? I do. Who vacuums our room when you're gone? I do. Who makes Zora and Kai lunch while your grocery shopping? I do. Who reminds you when everyone's birthday is? I do. See? I do more than you think Abby." I nod and finally understand why it hurt him when I said that.

"You're so right Cole. I'm sorry that I don't ever thank you for those things." I whisper and I can hear the seduction in his voice when he speaks next.

"Thanks, but your gonna have to bribe me to get me to come out." It's like he knows exactly what seductive voice to use. I use the same seductive tone when I reply.

"Ok how about: I get a really big cake and then we can….."

**Zora POV**

I am currently eavesdropping behind Abby and Cole's bed when I hear Abby say the last part. "Ok how about: I get a really big cake and then we can….." then she starts whispering things that I'd rather not repeat to _anyone_. I hear Cole respond.

"Are you serious? You never let me do that!" he says through the closet and Abby nods.

"Oh I am dead serious Cole." She says in a very seductive tone.

"…..Move. I'm coming out." Hehe, Cole's coming out of the closet. I hear the door open and I peek over at them. They were making out so I left muttering "This house is _way_ too small for all four of us."

* * *

**Cole POV, The 'Grape Juice'**

Me and Zora were watching TV while Abby was asleep on the couch "Hey Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole!" I look at her annoyed; she just loves to push my buttons.

"What do you want? Besides grabbing a chainsaw and slicing my hand off?" She just laughs as she sits upside down on the couch.

"First of all, it was a knife. You should have known better than to give me one. And also, you got blood all over my rug!" I just shrug and continue watching Gravity Falls.

"Well excuse me that my blood was flowing all over the carpet. I should've controlled that situation" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, you should've! Hey Cole," She takes a dramatic pause, then continues, "Even though you tried to push my head inside of a toilet when we were younger, you're awesome. Awesome, awesome, awesome..." I stare at her like she was crazy, which she is. Just would like to clarify that, "What are you looking at punk?" I stare some more then finally say something in pure shock.

"Z...what have you been on?" I watch as she falls off the couch.

"I found this one bottle Wu gave you...I think it was either vodka or tequila..." I stare at her wide eyed and even more shocked. I knew I should have hid that stuff! I couldn't think of anything so I try to wake Abby up.

"Abby! Wake up! Your sister got drunk!" I yell and she just mumbles 'Go 'way' I look at Zora worriedly and shake Abby more.

"Hey Cole...you're my best friend! And also...you may be mi amigo...but you will never, ever, marry my sister...got that? Now, get that through your thick little skull, little boy or else I'll...I'll...I'll...kill you in your sleep with a pudding cup!" I give an involuntary shudder and try harder to wake Abby up, she finally stirred and sat up.

She wakes up and looks at me annoyed, "What do you want?" I look at her scared.

"Abby, your sister is drunk." I say as calmly as possible, she seems unfazed.

"Why is she automatically not related to you if she does something stupid- WAIT WHAT?! YOU GAVE HER ALCOHOL WHEN SHE CAN BARELY HANDLE CANDY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I flinch at her sudden out burst and calm her down a little.

"Abby shut up, I didn't give it to her Sensei Wu did." She looks more shocked, which I could understand. I've never seen Sensei drink. Maybe that's what's in that teapot he always has with him.

"Why would Sensei Wu give her beer?" She doesn't even know the worst part.

"It wasn't beer. It was vodka" She looks even more concerned and stares at Zora, who is now trying to get the kids from Gravity Falls out of the TV.

"Zora do you still have the bottle the Vodka was in?" she asks Zora, who jumps up and pulls an empty bottle out of nowhere.

"YEA its right here!" she yells and hands it to us, she then try's to braid my hair. I ignore her and read the label and both of our eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my God, why would Sensei do this to us?!" Abby yells and I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. After about five minutes of having a looped up Zora, Silver comes out of the basement with another empty vodka bottle. Me and Abby both sigh. "This is going to be a long day." I mutter and look at Zora, who was staring at Abby's head intensely.

"You guys know what? Abby's head looks like a snake!" She starts playing around with Abby's hair as she continues to read the label.

"...110 percent PURE vodka...and other hard core alcoholic stuff...oh God! We're dead!" I heard Abby say as I hide from Silv who's stabbing a doll with a pair of kiddie scissors.

"LALALA LOOPSIE! DIE! I HATE YOUR CURLS!" I look at her scared and stay in my hiding spot. "I think that doll's dead..." I mumble as I watch her stab it more.

Suddenly Z appears right behind me and screams "AND YOU IS NEXT!" She shoves a pudding cup in my face and I scream like a girl- not that I'll ever admit that.

"IM MELTING!" I yell as Silv and Zora laugh like a lunatic's until they start crying and rolling around the floor in circles. I'm still running around and crying- again, not gonna admit it, "AHHHHH! SO MANY DARK MEMORIES!" I yell and finally stop to hear Zora.

"HEY ABBY!" She shouts in her ear.

"WHAT THE FUDGE!?" Zora stares are her with disgust and shock.

"YOU ALMOST SAID A BAD WORD! Mister Krabs says that's a dirty word!" Abby pushes Zora away and looks at me, I walk over to her and we both turn to Silv who is screaming at a Paper Jam Dipper.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! SPEAK ENGLISH YOU SHKALAKA DING DONG DA HUNJAGLO!" The Paper Jam Dipper says something in the weird language they speak in.

We look at Z again as she stuffs a Barbie shoe up her nose "TAKE THAT BARBIE! I WON'T BRUSH YOUR HAIR OR TAKE YOU ANYWHERE! PLASTIC ISN'T FANTASTIC!" Silv then gets up and starts dancing and singing along with her, Abby and I share a worried look then turn back to them.

"Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my rag time girl! Send me a kiss by wire!" They dances and sing like Zane, which is pretty funny, so I start laughing like a maniac.

Abby puts her face in her hands and mutters to herself, "They'll be out by 3AM...it's gonna be a long time..." Zora runs to Abby and jumps on her head as I keep laughing. At least until Zora opens her big, drunk mouth that is.

"AB, AB, AB, AB, AB, COLE ATE MOLDY PUDDING WHEN HE WAS 5!" I face palm and it then get's very quiet and awkward.

**Abby POV**

"Damn you Sensei Wu" I mutter under my breath as I watch my boyfriend. I wonder why he's acting like this I mean he isn't drunk. "COLE!" He looks at me, "Why are you acting as crazy as Zora? There's nothing left in the- Oh my God please tell me that Sensei didn't give you two bottles of this stuff did he?" I ask nervously. He nods like crazy and starts singing the Weekend Whip. Crap, I can't handle three crazy people alone. Why did Kai have to go out with Pinky tonight of all nights? I walk to the fridge with everyone running like maniacs behind me. I grab a Red Bull and a Rockstar.

"I might as well have a drink too" I took a couple of drinks before falling asleep to Cole's stupid, crazy laughter and something poking my head.

**The next morning…**

Everyone, besides me, has a hangover. Great, "Lucky me I get to babysit you all while you have hangovers. This should be a good lesson. For all of you" Cole glares at Zora and Silv.

"This is your guys fault! Why did you make me drink that?" They laugh when he groans in pain, but then they groan to. I chuckle and give them all an Advil.

"You all deserve this. Zora does because she was stupid enough to drink it without reading the label. Silv does because she was stupid enough to think it was grape juice. And Cole does because he knows how strong that stuff was and should have known not to drink it AND because he should know not to take drinks from Zora!" They all groan because of my loud yelling and I go and get more ice packs, smirking to myself.

**Cole POV**

I watch Silver get an idea and yell as loud as she can, which makes me groan and cover my ears. "HEY, THIS ISN'T OUR FAULT GUYS! IT'S SENSEI'S FAULT FOR LEAVING 'GRAPE JUICE' UNATTENDED NEAR CRAZIES...It did taste good though..." She got some weird looks,  
"What? You all knew I would do something like that." We all groan, and Zora says something.

"Wait a second guys, I have an idea!" Oh no, I watch as Zora tries to find something. I roll my eyes.

"Pshh, like what?" I ask not impressed with her ideas so far.

"You'll see... MWAHAHAHAHAHHA" I get about ten times more freaked out, "FOUND IT!" She yells and pulls out giant needle, Silv passes out and I'm close to. I really don't like needles, especially ones that are about a foot long.

"Zora. No." I don't have an argument, I was pretty scared, that it had poison in it or something.

"Cole. Yes. NOW GET OVER HERE!" Zora started chasing me with the giant needle and yells, "YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME THIS TIME!" I get a lot more scared and yell.

"ABBY! HELP ME!" I scream as Abby walks in and easily takes the needle away from Zora, I sigh with relief and hug her.

"Awww. My needle thingy..." Zora looks disappointed that her 'toy' got taken away, but dang, that was a BIG needle.

"What does this do anyway?" I ask kinda scared of the answer.

"It gets rid of all pain whatsoever." Abby gives her an irritated look.

"…ZORA. ITS A GIANT NEEDLE. DOES THIS LOOK PAIN RELIEVING?!" Zora just stares at it with a blank face. Silv wakes up again and grabs the needle while Abby wasn't paying attention.

"COME ON Z LET'S GET US SOME TEST SUBJECTS!" they run out of the room while Abby and I sigh and face palm.

* * *

**Later that day…(Zora POV)**

We were all in the living room eating dinner when I remember something. I set my plate on the coffee table and turn to Cole and give him a smirk. "Hey Cole...remember that one day you spent the night over at my place, when we were 5, and do you remember the pudd-" Cole puts me in a head lock.

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!"

"But-" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"NEVER!" He uses his knuckle and rubs on my head really fast and hard.

"OWOWOWOW STOP IT! OKAY! I WONT TELL HER!" I give in and he lets go, and I hide behind Abby.

"Good...I wouldn't want to break you-" I kick Cole in his shin and hide behind Abby again who looks very confused.

"I thought you said we would talk about that anymore!" I yell and he yells back.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't bring up that Day!" I grab a pudding pack and throw it at Cole who shouts.

"EVIL BE GONE! SPIRIT BE GONE!" Cole grabs hammer and starts chasing me.

"ABI HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yell and she just sighs and picks up a magazine from the little table next to the couch. After awhile of yelling she finally puts down the magazine and yells at Cole.

"Cole stop chasing my sister with a hammer and Z stop scaring my boyfriend with pudding!" She says in a motherly tone. We freeze and Cole drops the hammer.

"I'm not scared of pudding, she made that up!" he tried defending himself, but it honestly wasn't working at all.

"Cole, babe, even when you see pudding you flip out." I nod and he yells again.

"I do not!" Abby and I both look at him and say simultaneously, "Yes, you kind of do" We both throw pudding cups at him and he runs out of the room crying. "Well that was totally expected." We go to sleep in Abby and Cole's bed.

About two hours later, Cole comes back in and glares at the pudding cup then goes to sleep next to Abby. I kick him and he falls out of the bed.

"Hey! What's that for!?" I look at Cole with a smile on my face.

"No no...You've been around my sister ALL day! I think that you're done for the night" I smirk, proudly.

"But-"

"DONE FOR THE NIGHT!"

"But I-"

"DONE!" I point to the closet he usually hides in. "There's an air mattress you can sleep on, now fetch!" Cole shakes his head and drags me out of the bed.

"No way am I sleeping on that thing! Do you know where that thing's been!?' I shiver as a memory floods into my mind.

"Cole. Please don't remind me..." I say and he sighs and puts me back in the bed. "Alright, now, scoot over! My butt's freezing!" He stays in the corner of the bed and I push him when he try's to get closer to Abby, who has somehow slept through this. "Night puppy!" I say and he mumbles '...arf...'

* * *

**Cole POV, Zora and Abby's Fight**

"ZORA, DID YOU GET INTO THE GRAPE JUICE AGAIN?!" I shouted as I noticed Zora looking a little loopy.

"HECK YEAH! YOU KNOW IT! HEY COLE!" She yelled directly in my ear and I flinched.

"OW YOU-What...what do you want?" I ask, now super annoyed with her.

"REMEBER THAT BOX OF CHOCLATE!?" My eyes widen. This is not a pleasant story.

"NO!" I yelled and she reply's drunkenly to.

"Yeah, well...well...uhh...what was I gonna say?" she looked confused so I tried to trick her.

"Yeah, you weren't gonna say ANYTHING." I threatened and she turned away, thinking.

"No...I was gonna say something...Oh yeah! Hey Cole, Abby, GO TO THE FRONT DOOR!" Abby walks in confused.

"I heard my name, please don't say it if you're talking about doing something not good." I look at her.

"She wants us to go out the front door." I say a little cautiously.

"OH HECKY NAW! I MEANT THE BACK DOOR!" We look at each other

"Should we?" She asks me, still pretty unsure about this. I shrug.

"Why not? I wanna see what she's walking about! It might include sweets!" She stares at me "What?"

"You know what's gonna happen if she wants that stuff, right?" I think about it.

"We can take it away and then eat it ourselves?" I say and she nods.

"I LIKE THAT IDEA! Okay Z. Take us outside!"

"I'M NOT YOUR SERVENT! And okay! TO THE BAT CAVE!" She suddenly gets a cape and we follow her to the cave that I didn't know we had. "Okay, go in, and I'll be back in a minute!" She runs in.

"Dude, what if she pulls a weapon on us?" Abby asks me and I suddenly get scared.

"I didn't think about that...WHERE'S THE ENTRANCE!?" I yell getting more scared and worried.

"I DON'T KNOW IT'S TO DARK!" Abby yells back and I try to grab her hand, but I can't find her.

"You just had to go for the Sweets didn't you? This is your fault. Were in a dark room with a maniac and its all your fault!" She said and I nod even though she can't see me.

"We are so screwed"

**Abby POV**

I turn around and since I could see in the dark I saw Zora standing behind me with Cole's Scythe. I scream and hear Cole sprint out of the cave.

"WOW, THANKS FOR SAVING ME, ASSHOLE!" I yell at him.

"SORRY, BUT YOU DIDN"T HEAR WHAT SHE SAID TO ME EARLIER! IT INVOLVED MY SCYTHE!" he yells back and I have to squint to see Kai standing next to him. He must have come home just a couple minutes ago.

"GET BACK HERE AND SAVE ME! AREN"T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A NINJA?! ISN"T THAT WHAT THEY DO? SAVE PEOPLE!" I yell and feel pretty good that I actually have a legit argument.

"Uhhh..."

"YEA, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" I turn back to Zora and pull out my chainsaw. "Bring it Sister."

"HAHA BRING IT!" I look at Cole's scythe in disgust, "Ew! Wrong weapon! Haha here we go!" I pull out my Banrais, "Now THIS is more like it! HSHDHSFJGNFJKBFHHAHAHHAHAHAH A!" Abby shakes her head.

"Oh God, how are we related?!" We start fighting. I punch her in the face, she kicks my shin. It goes to an all out war.

**Normal POV**

Outside the cave, Cole and Kai are recording the entire thing

"Dude, I swear this thing's going on YouTube!" Cole tells Kai with a huge smile on his face.

"No way Cole, this thing's going on Facebook!" They record up to the point where Abby and Zora start to get violent. They start slicing each other with their weapons and using their elemental powers.

"AHHH! THE LIGHT!' Abby shouts and then hisses like a cat.

"Haha! AHH THE DARK! Oh, wait I just blink-THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Abby then uses her darkness powers and it all goes Dark.

"HAHA I have the upper hand now since your weak in the dark!" She punches Zora in the face, and then kicks her in the stomach. Cole and Kai are still recording.

"DUDE this is awesome!" Kai yells as he watch's Abby kick Zora's butt.

"I don't know Kai, maybe we should stop before Abby kills her." Cole looks more nervous and uneasy then Kai.

"No way man this is" -see's Abby punch Zora about ten more times in the face- "Yea maybe we should stop them" Cole stops recording and they walk into the cave.

"ABI! ZORA! IF YOU STOP I'LL GO OUT AND BUY A CAKE FOR EACH ONE OF YOU! THEN COLE AND ABI CAN DO THOSE DIGUSTING KINKY THINGS WITH THEIRS!" We all stare at him for a second then stop. Abby and Cole immediately sprint to their bedroom. "There eager little things aren't they?" Kai asks as he watches them book it to the house, Zora just nods.

**Kai and Zora walking to the Cake Shop…(Zora POV)**

"I still can't believe you guys think she beat me! I broke ALL of her ribs!" I shout angrily as Kai and I enter in a store.

"Yeah, and she dislocated your arm!" he yells back at me.

"A dislocated arm is no big deal, but ribs, those both taste good and take forever to heal!" He ruffles my hair and smiles.

"Uhuh, okay kiddo. Now, order the cake." I pick out a wedding cake super sized. Kai glares at me.

"I forever hate you."

**Abby and Cole…(Abby POV)**

Cole and I sit in our bedroom, waiting for Kai and Zora to get back with the cake. "What kinda cake do you think they'll get?" I sigh.

"I don't know Cole probably a big one" He looks excited.

"I hope they get that big wedding cake one that has like 50 flavors!" I sigh again and mumble "I'm in love with a five year old"

**Kai and Zora(Zora POV)**

Kai stares at me in wonder as we walk home with the gigantic cake, "How the stuffing's are you able to both carry that thing AND eat that other wedding cake!?" I shrug.

"It's cake Kai! It's C.A.K.E! That's stuff's like a slice, or huge lump, of heaven!" As we're walking, we suddenly hear a noise.

"Wait! What was that?" we listen closely, but hear nothing.

"Uhh...hey Kai, I think that was me! MY POWER BOWLS ARE KICKING IN I GTG!" I run into a bathroom and then suddenly Kai is surrounded by snakes.

**(Kai POV)**

"YOU!" he yells as Skales comes out.

"Why HELLLOO human! We saw you and your little friend. Now, we'll take that cake off of your hands!" 'Oh god,' I think, 'Cole and Z will KILL me if I dont get them their cake!' I stood in front of the huge cake.

"Never!" We then start fighting and a few snakes take the cake. Zora comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh man I feel 1000 pounds lighte-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU BUTTLOGS DOING!?" She yells when she sees them taking away the cake and she suddenly goes all ninja mode, "DIE BUTTRAGS! ROLL OVER AND DIE LIKE THE WORHTLESS PIECES OF TRASH YOU ARE!" She shouts some more stuff that will never ever be mentioned because they're really immature and disturbing. She takes out her Banrai's and slices off their heads, I walk over to her.

"You are one scary little girl..." I say and she nods and looks at me.

"And you are one sad strange little man..." We start arguing as we go to the Ship with the cake.

**Abby and Cole(Abby POV)**

Kai and Z get back and there arguing and carrying a GIANT cake.

"What happened?" Cole saw the cake and screamed with joy, I flinch.

"OHMYGAWDTHATCAKEISHUGE! COMEON ZORA LETS GO EAT THIS THING!" Kai and I look scared then remember something and yell.

"DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THE KNIVES!" I warn them as the run to the kitchen.

"OKAY" I turn to Kai and see that he had been fighting.

"What happened?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Scales and his snakes attacked us and then Zora came out and sliced their heads off" he said like it was nothing.

"She is one strange, scary little girl." I say and look off into the direction she ran.

"That's what I said and then she said that I was a 'sad strange little man' and we argued the whole way home!" I laugh, but then we heard Cole scream, we look at each other then book it to the kitchen.

'NOOOOOO!' We hear Cole shout. We run in and look for Zora.

"Hey we heard a scream and-HOLYCRAP!' Kai shouts and we see that the entire place is covered in cake, "Oh my God...'"

"Uh...Hehe hi Abby..." Zora comes out from a wall covered head to toe in cake, holding her Banrai's.

"Z! What happened!?" Suddenly Cole falls from the ceiling and starts sobbing. I look at him confused.

"The cake...that cake happened! It exploded!" He starts crying again and I go to him.

**Zora POV**

Kai starts talking to me as Abby comforts Cole, "So what happened?" He asks and I explain.

"Well...you guys said stay away from the knives, and we had nothing to cut it with! So, me being the awesomely smart person I am said 'Hey! Why not use our weapons?! So we did that, and then I guess my Banrai touched Cole's scythe and then BOOMIE! It exploded! Now no more cake!" My eyes get watery and the place is still covered with cake. He looks at me like I was stupid.

"That just may be...the DUMBEST THING IV'E EVER HEARD! YOU TWO ARE SO DUMB!" Cole and I start bawling like babies and Abby smacks Kai, hard.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? THEY'RE ALMOST LIKE CHILDREN!" Abby shouts causing us to cry even more.

"WELL, THEY SHOULD'VE KNOWN NOT TO DO THAT!"

"KAI DO YOU NOT GET THAT WE TOLD THEM SPESIFACLLY NOT TO USE THE KNIVES?!" Abby shouted and I heard Cole whimper.

"Uhh….YOU TOLD THEM NOT TO!" The two of them start arguing violently as Cole and I are forever scarred.

**Abby POV**

After Kai and I are done arguing I go comfort Cole and Kai comforts Z. "Its ok Cole, I'll get you a new cake. Don't cry baby." He cry's more "Shh, Shh, its okay." I hug his cake covered body and hold him as he sobs into my shirt. I look over at Kai and Z.

"Hey its ok Z. me and Abby will get you a bigger, better cake." He says as she stops crying and starts eating some frosting off the ground. I turn back to Cole to see that he's calmer now and is just sniffling.

"Wanna go talk to Z and Kai?" He nods and we get up and walk to where Z is eating the cake off the ground.

"I'm sorry Cole that was a stupid idea and it costs us our cake"

"Its okay Z I went along with it" Z gets up and hugs Cole.

"It was very dumb, and everything I do seems to make someone get hurt. Or in this case, our feelings and the cake..." Cole hugs her as Kai and I go full on fangirl in the background.

"It's really okay Z. I shouldn't have agreed to do it also, but I know we did want to cake too. And Z, everything you do isn't dumb." Z looks at Cole.

"Yes I'm dumb all together! I mean, I got your hand cut off; I blew up that cake, and I drank that grape juice! I may have also blamed one of my friends so I couldn't get arrested..." she adds the last part a little nervously, but I choose to ignore it right now.

"Hey, we ALL make mistakes and stuff." Z gets kinda emotional now.

"But-but...how come I never see you guys making any? You all seem so...perfect and I feel so...such a failure!" She starts crying. I kneel down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We make them, but we just cover them up by fixing it." I try to explain, but it makes this worse.

"But-but-but! I can't do anything like you guys! I'm always such a-GAHH!" She stands abruptly and kicks over a big lump of cake, which causes an avalanche of cake to fall on her and Cole. "GAHH! I HATE THIS ALL!" She gets on a rampage and try's to destroy what's left of the cake, but that doesn't work. She gets even angrier, "I HATE THIS ALL! I HATE, HATE, HATE IT!" She punches the wall then falls to her knees.

Cole immediately starts hugging her and trying to comfort her, while Kai and I stand behind them in silence. Of course Kai breaks it.

"Should we like...leave them alone?" He whispers to me, I nod.

"Yea I think that they'll be fine in here for now, they just need some time alone with each other. We'll come back when we don't hear anything." We walk out into the hall I close the door and sit next to it. "Is it bad that I think that this is my fault?" I ask him. I feel terrible, like a bad big sister.

"No, it's no ones fault. She just doesn't think that we all make mistakes. She doesn't see us making mistakes because we all try to hide them" I look at him utterly surprised that he didn't say something completely stupid.

"Where did that come from?" I ask a little shocked that Kai could be so... deep. He shrugs.

"This isn't our fault and its not Cole's and its not hers. She just needs a big cousin right now." I look at him again and nod.

"We should go get them another cake." He nods and we walk out to Baskin Robins, on the way there we start 'arguing'.

"So how are you and Cole doing?" I look at him a little confused that he would bring that up.

"...Good." I reply hesitantly.

"That's good; I just notice that you two seemed a little...eager when I said that you could do kinky things." I laugh and try to hold it in.

"Well what about you and Pinky; have you done it yet?" I ask and shove him a little.

"As a matter a fact, we have but I'm not going into details." I snort, not like I really need to hear them.

"Good I don't really want to hear them." We laugh and talk like that all the way to the store and back.

**Cole and Zora…(Zora POV)**

"Zora, it's okay." Cole says, trying to make me feel better. I shake my head.

"No, no it's not! I'm not like you guys...you all are just...normal..." I say as if I'm not normal, which I'm not. I'm weird and crazy, there fun and normal and not crazy.

"Hey, do normal people fight snakes and control elements? I think not!" He says, trying to get me to laugh a little. It didn't work, instead I start sobbing.

"I can do that too...but...I'm such a mistake...I couldn't even-" I sob even harder and curl into a little ball on the floor. "I feel like I'm gonna let everyone down...I feel so useless! I see you all, so strong, so brave, you all go out there everyday to fight, and I'm left behind to just sit there and watch! I feel like-" Another rack of tears hit me and I cry even harder. "You all protect this place...and I couldn't even save 3 lives...I'M SUCH A BUTTHOLE!" Cole gives me a hug, but it doesn't calm me down what so ever.

"Zora! Hey, listen! We do it to protect everyone. We do it to save all those lives, we do it for this place, everywhere! It's a big risk going out there, we get hurt. But trust me, soon, you'll be out there with us, standing there, helping us lead our way to ending this all." He obviously has no idea what I'm really talking about.

"BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" *I shout, startling Cole and I start shaking violently "it's not about that...partly...but...it's just...I GOTTA GO!" stumbling over my own feet, tears blinding my sight, I stumble out of the room and into the hallway; on my way out the door as my big cousin follows me.

**Abby and Kai…(Abby POV)**

Kai and I step into the house with two giant cakes. We set them down immediately, when we here sobbing. I run as fast as I can to the kitchen with Kai behind me, but I don't see either of them. I run to the basement where I see Zora sobbing on the couch and Cole trying to calm her down. I watch Cole try to calm her with no avail, she sobs and sobs and I finally understand why she is so upset. I glance at the calendar by her bed and see that tomorrow is the day her world came crashing down. Tomorrow is the day her family died.

"Kai comfort Z, I need to talk to Cole" I tell him, not as a question, but as an order. He doesn't get that and looks at me confused.

"Why?" I sigh and turn to him and explain.

"Do you know what happened to Zora's family when she was a kid?" He nods and I jerk my head towards the calendar. He looks at it and gets it.

"Ooohh her family, they- ok ill do my best- wait Cole doesn't know?" he asks obviously shocked that Z wouldn't tell her older cousin- her only family –the story of her loved ones.

"No, he just knows that they died, but not how. He also doesn't know many of the details." He nods and we walk to the couch where I grab Cole and drag him into the hallway.

"What are you doing?! Do you not see my little cousin in there sobbing her eyes out?!" I get really tired of him sometimes.

"YES!" I yell, loosing my patience, but I manage regain my calm "Yes Cole I know, I'm just wondering if you know." He looks really confused and I look down, sad at the very thought of Zora's family.

"...what?" I look back up at him and look him directly in the eyes. I took a deep breath and started.

"Cole this is about Zora's family, when Zora was around the age of 5, she was supposed to have a baby brother, but her mother miscarried him. Her mother died then later from cancer, a result from the loss of the child, and later moved in with her father at the age of 7. After a few months with her dad, things started to look up, but on the day of Festival of the Fire in Spain, her house had gone on fire for unknown reasons, but she and her dad made it out okay. But soon after, her father was murdered right in front of her, leaving her scarred for the rest of her life. Her cousin- you -had been with her for most of her childhood, but then you had to leave when the series of unfortunate events occurred; leaving Zora to think that you, along with the rest of her family abandoned her. She may act happy all the time, but she does that to hide the scars and pain. Don't you get it Cole? She thinks that all those deaths were her fault" Cole was crying now and looked horrified

"...Oh my God"

**It got so sad! So I hoped you liked it and will continue to read the other chapters.**

**(This is very off-topic, but just go with it)So my two guy friends are arguing about who is hotter: Channing Tatum or David Beckham? **

**So here is my question for you all:**

**Who is hotter? Channing Tatum? Or David Beckham? I'll tell you my choice in the next chapter if you answer this! Please do it, so I can rub it in one of their pretty faces(my guy friends are adorable, don't judge me!)**

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, Janinaharm, Wafflegirl0304 and IceLover96! (Message for Zora: BOLAKASHA!)(Message for Silver's little bro: CHICKEN DANCE TIME!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The 27th

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! If I were you, I'd read the second chapter to Zora's Rise of the Ninja's story. That's where I got Zora's dream from, so give her some credit! Sorry for the late update!**

**Kai POV (there will be a lot of switching POV's)**

Zora was now sobbing uncontrollably as I tried to make her calm down, but nothing was working, "Zora, please, just calm down!"

"I-I-I just can't! I can't!" She then started shaking even more, vibrating like a phone. "All my f-f-fault...all my fault..." She whimpered and buried her face in her hands, letting out another wave of tears stream down her face. I just kinda sat there hugging her, having no clue on what to say or do. _Man, you guys,_ I thought, _hurry up! She really needs you two..._

**Abby POV**

I get Cole to stop crying and I hug him one more time before we go back inside the room where Kai is looking at us and hugging Zora somewhat awkwardly. Cole and I rush over. I sit right in front of Zora on my knees on the floor and Cole sits on the side that Kai isn't. I put my hands on her wrists and pull her hands off of her face. I look her straight in the eyes as another wave of tears hit her and I pull her down to sit next to me and gather her in a hug. Cole slides into the spot she was in and rubs her back. When she calms enough for me to talk, I pull back to look at her face that still has tears streaming down like waterfalls, and say as gently as I could, "Zora it wasn't your fault at all, none of this was your fault. Did you give your mother the cancer?" She shakes her head slightly, "Did you make your mother miscarry your little brother?" she shakes her head again, "Did you burn down your home?" She shakes her head again, "Did you make that person kill your father?"

"No" she says it confidently that time and Cole took his chance to add something.

"Zora... You know you'll always have me and Abby and occasionally Kai and Pinky. We'll always be here for you when you're hurting like this. Zora, why did you hide all of this from me?" I could tell that he was a little hurt that Z didn't trust him enough to tell him this.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak," She mutters and avoids all of our eyes.

"Z its bad, like really bad to keep this stuff from the people you care about and the people that care about you. We would never think that you're weak. Not only are you strong, but your also, Smart, funny, sweet- sometimes-, caring and an amazing person. Why can't you see that?" I say and look at her like a worried mother would.

"All I see are my imperfections," I think all of our hearts broke a little at her mumbled, sad reply.

"Imperfections are the things that make you beautiful. I mean just look at Abby" I raise my eyebrows at Cole, who started talking, and think, _'He better know where he is going with this.'_ "She has big hips, it makes her stomach gorgeous. She has an anger issue; it makes it funny to push her buttons. Now you Z, are annoying, but you are the greatest person I will ever meet. You eat my cake, but I should share with you more. You have anger issues and like Abby, I love to push your buttons! And all the things that make you imperfect to everyone else... makes you perfect to not only me, but Abby and Kai and Pinky and Red and Silv and-" I cut off his rambling.

"I think she gets it, babe. What he means is we all love you unconditionally." I smile sweetly at her and she nods.

Zora POV

I understood what they were saying. Even though my cousin was being a butt, I get it. But it still hurt. As I whipped a few stray tears from my face, I let a small smile form on my face. "Thanks guys...and I'm sorry for how I acted..." Cole then pulled me into an unexpected hug, but I hugged him twice as much as he hugged me. Now that I think about it, it feels great to have my big cousin back.

"Hey, Zora, you couldn't control it. It's okay." I nodded my head and buried my face in his shoulder, but it didn't feel alright.

"Thanks guys...I mean it..." I then felt two more pairs of arms join the hug I was having with Cole, and looked towards Kai's and Abby's smiling faces, and I smiled back. It felt...alright...

"Can't have a group hug without the rest of the group!" Kai shouted, and hugged us all tighter. I squealed with happiness. This too felt familiar. I let a few tears slid down my face, and Abby noticed them.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" I shook my head, and smiled at her and the guys.

"Nothing...they're just tears of happiness." They all smiled again and we hugged once more. "Hey you guys..." I started, and took a deep breath as I continued, trying not to cry, "Tomorrow's the 27...and I was wondering you all would..." I choked with the lump in my throat, trying hard now to keep it under control "And...And I wanted to know...if...if you guys...want...to...come along..." they all took a second to think about, but surprisingly, Cole figured it out first and gave me a hug.

"Why not kiddo we'll be happy to…after all, we are family" I nodded my head as we hugged, and I felt okay after that. After the hug, I went down to the basement to catch some Z's. Hehe…Z catching some Z's.

_A young girl wandered around in a Dark Place. It was dark, cold, like the hands of death. She didn't know it, but she secretly was in their palms right this minute. The girl wandered around, calling for the names of people she had once known, but had led them to their ends._

_"Mom?" She called for her mother, but got no answer, as she expected. She has been wandering This Place for unending hours, but she knew every little corner that there was in This Place. The girl gave a tired sigh, about to give up on her search in This Place, but stopped once she saw a head of someone she knew. Someone that she caused to leave this world._

_"Dad? Dad! DAD!" Squealing with joy of seeing her father, the girl leaped towards the figure, and grabbed his hand. Never before has the girl acted like this, even when she was a small child, but now, after seeing her father in This Place, she was truly happy. "Dad!" She smiled, but it was soon whipped off her face once she felt his hand. It felt…burnt._

_"Dad…what's wrong…" Then, like an owl would, his head spun around, making a sickening sound as it went, and looked at the girl, who let out a terrified scream. His face was burnt to a crisp, scar of a fire, you could easily tell that the man had gone through one, and didn't make it._

_"You…you did this! You did this to me!" the man shouted at the girl who was now on the floor, looking horrified at the man she had once called her father was now hovering over her threateningly._

_"D-dad, I didn't do anything! I-"_

_"That's the point! You didn't do anything! You didn't try to stop it! You didn't try to save me!" The girl's father shouted, and the girl whimpered in fear. Her dad had never acted like this before, dead or not._

_"Dad, I'm sorry! I am!"_

_"Sorry won't fix it! You're useless! You always were!" The girl was taken aback, she knew that she did screw up a lot, in school, sports, life itself, but never before has her own DAD has said that._

_"Dad…I'm sorry…" As she said that, her 'Dad' then swung an arm at her, but before it hit her, the place erupted in flames. The girl shrieked, trying desperately to get away from the flames and smoke, holding up her arms to her face to protect it from the flames, but couldn't._

_"Help me! Someone, HELP!" As if she had just said the magic words, the flames went down, and she stood there, gasping for breath, trying to process what had just happened._

_'What…what just happened?!' the girl thought as she looked around the Dark Place, trying to find what had saved her, but found nothing. Carefully, cautiously, she walked around This Place, now wanting to find a way out. The girl walked around, looking into the pools of darkness around her, looking for an enemy in the shadows, but instead, she saw something: a tent. She stumbled up to it, having tripped over a log, and ran her hand across the smooth material._

_'It feels…familiar…' After feeling the cloth, she felt a small smile spread across her face, and gasped. How long has it been since she had done that? Ages, and she knew that. Taking a seat on a log around the remains of what was a campfire, she sighed._

_"I seriously hope I find a way out of here soon…" The girl looked around the Place, it seemed eerily quiet, but the girl seemed to like it that way. Then, something caught her eye laying the ground several feet away. Curiosity getting the best of her child like mind, she wandered towards the item on the floor and picked it up. The girl looked at the small weapon, its trigger, the handle, this too felt familiar._

_"Why would this thing be lying around here? It wasn't earlier…" As the girl looked at the weapon, deep in thought, trying to figure out where it came from, she was completely unaware of the figure creeping up from behind her._

_"Hello…" The figure spoke into her ear, her body stiffened, then unexpected, she whipped around and a loud BANG came out of nowhere. The girl looked down slowly, looked at her hand, then to the gun, and saw smoke coming out from the firing hole._

_"I…I didn't press the trigger…" trembling as she looked up from the gun, she saw a figure standing where it was before, staring at her with dead eyes. When the smoke cleared, she was able to tell that the person in front of her was a lady, but she didn't know who that person was._

_"Who are you?" The person shifted over to the right slightly, and over the person's shoulder was yet another figure on the floor, unmoving. Squinting her eyes slightly, they quickly widen in realization on who the person was._

_"MOM!" The girl screeched, shoving the person aside to get to the one on the floor. She hovered over her mother, not know what to do, and saw a puddle of a crimson liquid forming on the floor._

_"Oh my-"Suddenly, as she was hypnotized by the large pool, she felt herself get pushed off to the side, landing with a loud THUMP. The girl winced in pain, looked up, and saw the two figures struggling on the floor, one trying to attack the other._

_"Mom!" the girl scrambled to her feet and tried to intervene, but she couldn't because she couldn't tell who her mother was and who the attacker was. As the two were battling it out, she stood there, watching in horror when one of them got the upper hand and the other was left defenseless._

_"Z! Get her!"_

_"NO! I'm your mother! Help me!"_

_"Don't listen to her! She's lying!"_

_"You know which one of us is right! Listen to me!"_

_"Don't you DARE try to trick my daughter!" The girl looked back and forward to each figure, each pleading for her to help them, but she didn't know. She just didn't know. Then, she felt the gun get bigger in her hands, but it was really her hands shrinking round the gun. She had now the hands of a child._

_Struggling to get a grip on the gun, fumbling around, another loud BANG echoed from the Place, reflecting off of the walls somewhere she never reached. And what she never reached was the end._

_After looking around the area, her eyes wide in horror and shock, she couldn't find anyone. Nobody. She was alone, once again. But that's what she thought before her 'mother' appeared, along with the figure. She was alone once again around the dead campfire. Shaking from the tension from the moment before, she sat down, unable to control her feelings of confusion and fright; she looked into the shadows that surrounded her in this Dark Place._

_"When will I get out of here? It feels like I've been in here for years…" The girl looked around, looking for at least a light of the sort, but saw none. "I just wanna go home!" then, as those words were said, the fire from the fire pit roared to life, surrounding the area around the girl. The fire formed a patterned, but the girl was too shocked to noticed it by staring into the flames and saw her 'dad' come out from the fire. She remembered seeing her dad do that before, but that was years before this all._

_"Oh man! Not aga-"her 'dad' then lunged at her, and gripped her arm with an iron grip. The girl cringed, his hand was as hot, or even hotter, then the flames itself. "Dad! Let go!" then, from somewhere unknown, another figure came out, and she knew who it was._

_"Mom!" thinking someone was finally going to help her, but instead, her mother just grabbed her other arm and held her down. The two of them forced her to sit down, yelling heart crushing stuff about the girl, the child just reminded herself that none of this was real and remained a wall._

_As the two figures held the girl down, she saw from the distance a small hand burst its way through the floor. When she saw that, the wall crashed down, and tears flooded down her face as she struggled to get out of deaths palms._

_"No! Please! Let me go!" the two figures tightened their grip, and the girl closed her eyes to block out everything that was surrounding her._

_"No…" the girl whimpered "No…I don't wanna relive this! None of this is real! NONE! Get away from me NOW!"_

_When she shouted those exact words, the place erupted in flames, and the girl felt herself get burned. She couldn't stop the flames, she tried to get away, but she couldn't. Then, from the flames, a figure tackled her out of them, and landed on top of her. Weak from the entire experience, she let whatever happened happen._

_Then, one of the figures raised its arm, about to end her short life, and she looked into the eyes of death, for a split second she looked horrified, but she reminded herself that this wasn't real, and smirked into Death's eyes._

_"I'm better off with death…at least I'll be with the real you…And you guys…all of you…I'm sorry…" and with that, the blow was delivered, and the girl was a flash of the bloodiest red and then the darkest black._

I whimper in my sleep, twisting and withering before waking up with a gasp and a silent scream. I looked around to see Kai, Abi, and Cole in a triangle around men, and the events from tonight flashed into my mind. Then the dream came into my mind. "Oh my God..." I whimper and run into the bathroom to depose of the cake I had earlier, and look around the room. "It's so dark in here..." I notice the walls and how they were closing in on me, and I had to get out of there. I step outside and let silent tears go down my face as I pull my knees up to my chest and whimper, "Just a dream...just a dream..."

Abby POV

I wake up and I hear something downstairs and it was getting louder. I immediately wake Cole up and he hears it too. We look at each other then book it down to the basement, then out the door, where we see Zora sitting on the ground, crying. When she hears us coming she glances our but then goes back to crying. Cole and I run to her and give her a huge hug. What was supposed to make her feel better made it ten times worse, the moment we both had are arms around her she starts crying harder and harder. We sit around her and try to comfort from a distance. It takes longer but it still works.

"Zora... What happened?" Cole asks her with a confused look on his face. She doesn't answer, "Come on please tell us. We hate to see you like this. So not happy, not funny, not the amazing person that we know and love. So...not you." he says and reaches out to touch, when she nods I grab her arms gently and turn her to look at me. "Zora were scared for you. Why is this happening? Why are you so sad? I know it's not because of your family, so what is it?"

Zora POV

I avoid everyone's eyes and look at the floor, suddenly interested in the tile. "It was n-n-nothing..." I then felt Cole turn me to look at him, and at the moment I felt another wave of tears hit me, but I struggled to keep it under control.

"Zora, it's something that's bugging you. You wouldn't be sad if it was...you can cry you know..." After hearing that, I then bust out crying, each wave of tears racking my body violently and I thought I was going to die considering how many tears I shed this night. Cole pulls me into a strong hug, both firm and comforting, as Abby got on the other side of me and hugs me too. For some reason, being between them made me feel confined, and I try to pull away, but Cole holds on tight, this remind me of my dream, how they wouldn't let go...I struggle some more, my movements getting more and more desperate with each tug, and I started hyperventilating.

"Cole! Let go of her!" Abby shouts, and right away Cole lets go, and I toss myself to the floor to get away from the both of them, and gasp for air. It felt...like I was being crushed between them. I glance back to see Cole looking at me with regret and horror in his eyes.

"Oh my God...Zora...I'm so sorry..." I whimper slightly afraid of what was going on, and curl up into a small ball, wanting to act like a turtle and hide my head inside of my little shell and be in my own little world.

**Abby POV (I just realized that I've been doing this in present tense wording, so I'm going to switch to past tense)**

Cole and I stared at Zora while she cried on the ground. I looked at Cole to see that he was slowly sinking to the ground next to Zora, looking like he was going to cry too. I stared at the two relatives and decided to comfort Cole first since it seemed like Zora wouldn't let me. I walked over to Cole and sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. He sobbed into my shirt harder than Zora was sobbing into her hands; it surprised me when I saw Zora calm down slightly when she heard Cole crying too. I scooted us a little closer to Zora and she calmed a little more. I did that until I was right next to her. She looked up to see her big cousin sobbing like a baby on my shirt she looked up at me.

"Is he crying because I was crying?" I nodded and she still didn't look like she wanted a hug, but knew that Cole really needed one right now. She reached over and grabbed him and he calmed a lot when he looked up to see Zora smiling weakly at him, she still looks like she's hurting but Cole needs her right now and she knows that. When Cole stopped crying I walked over to them "Is it ok if I hug you guys?" Zora hesitated but then nodded, Cole was nodding since I said hug. I got on the ground and held them in there time of need.

**Zora POV**

After a very emotional night, I fell asleep with a minimum amount of nightmares. Each time I woke up with one, either Cole or Abby woke up to help me out. They...they're kind of like another pair of...parents I guess. Not that I'd ever admit that.

I woke up very groggily, and flipped my pillow over my head. "Five more minutes please..." I heard some feet shuffle across the floor and ignored it. Suddenly, I heard something very loud and rolled over to see an annoying song play on my alarm cock radio. Startled, I grabbed my clock and shot locked it across the room, smashing it to pieces. "I HATE that song..." I looked at the clock, and a date flashed on the screen. Sunday the 27. Today's the day. The day that it all fell down... I shuddered, as memories flooded into my mind, and a few tears piled up in my eyes, but I mentally smacked myself and wiped my face. "Listen Zora Celina...you've cried enough...you even made your big cousin cry...but you will cry no more..." After pulling myself together, I put on my happy face, and went into the kitchen to see Cole glaring at Abby who was cooking and saw Kai reading the comics from the paper. "Morning everyone!" I Spoke cheerily, and gave Cole a hug when he stood up.

"Morning Z!" He smiled, but I think the both of us were able to tell that we weren't okay, but we didn't want to ruin this morning. Today was the day that my world fell down. But today will also be the day that my world will be rebuilt.

**Abby POV**

While I was making breakfast, I noticed that ever since last night Cole, Kai and I have been acting like Z's parents. I don't dare tell her that, afraid of how she will react. I don't want to see any more tears ruin her happy face this morning. I know that it's not exactly a real happy face, because I've seen the same one on Cole and the rest of the ninja after a battle or training.

I know that those two are breaking inside and I can't stand it. I need Kai's sweet side right now. I sighed and finished the eggs and bacon and put them on their plates, and then I grabbed Kai and dragged him into the hall.

"What?" he asked the moment I shut the door.

"Kai you know what today is don't you?" he nods and sighs.

"I know it's the day her world fell down" I nod.

"Kai we have to help those two. Cole is only hurting right now because Z is and if we can't fix Z...we'll lose two very important members of this family." He looks down and puts on his thinking face-one I have rarely seen.

"I got it! We need to show Zora that we are a real family right now that-that you're the mom and Cole is the dad and I'm that one uncle that can never get a job because he pretty much sucks at everything!" I look at him amazed that he came up with that. It's a little sad that he's so excited about his uncle part in this though. "Maybe we could go to the amusement park and take her on every single one of her favorite rides!"

"Kai when did you get smart?!" he punches my arm playfully which leads to a full on fight. It ends when Cole opens the door to see me pinning Kai down and about to punch him in the face. This position also looks like something you really shouldn't do to someone that is pretty much your brother. Cole looks at us shocked for a second and then slowly closes the door again. I get off of Kai as fast as I can, not bothering to help him up. He followed, a lot slower than me, holding his cheek grumbling about going easy on me.

**Zora POV**

After hearing some noises out in the hall, Cole went out there to go check it out and opened the door slightly, and then closed it slowly. Me being too short, I couldn't see what was going on, so I just sat there and munch on a really awesomely baked waffle.

"SO what happened out there?" I asked Cole, swallowing the waffle and taking a sip of orange juice. Cole sits down in his seat and has an 'I'm forever scarred' look on his face.

"I'm seriously hoping that they were just fighting..." I gave him a confused look, but I decided not to go and ask him about what that exactly meant...

"Should I even ask?" darn it, I asked!

"Lets just say...it looked like they were having a WHOOP moment," when Cole said WHOOP, he made a circle with his pointer finger and his thumb and stuck his other pointer finger in and out while making that noise. I shook my head slowly...not getting what he was trying to get when the door opened.

"Cole that was in no way what you think it-ZORA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard Abi shout as I did the same hand gesture that Cole did.

"Hey m-ABBY! What does this mean?" Poo nuggets! I almost called her...the m word...but luckily, she didn't notice and pushed my hands apart from each one,

"Where did you see that from?" I saw Cole get slightly tense, but I decided not to bust him out.

"I…saw it on a TV show where they had a white talking dog and a guy with a big head that said Giggady giddady!" Abby and Kai looked at me shocked, and didn't say anything until Kai got super close to me.

"HEY ZORA!" Not sure why the buttlog chose to do it, but he is Kai. Too bad for me, because when he did that, I was taking a sip from my juice, and I started choking on it. I didn't want to spit it in Kai's face, but I couldn't swallow it either, so I just kind of swallowed most of it. After I did that, I started coughing and then drank some more juice as Kai continued on as Abby and Cole gave me worried looks.

"Do you wanna go to the amusement park?!" Right away, I bounced out of my seat to face kais. "OH HECKY YES MAN! WHAT TIME!?" As Kai and Abby filled me in on info, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt flash through me. I want to see them today...but after seeing Cole's excited face; there was no way I could say no.

**Abby POV**

I saw Zora's happy face and smiled. As I was watching what I thought of as a daughter, I saw disappointment flash her face before smiling widely again. Does she not want to go to the amusement park?

"Or we could do something else if that's what you wanted. I mean its your day Zora we just want to see you as happy as you were before!" I said it as happily as I could and glanced at Cole and Kai's disappointed faces. Wow Abby, way to put a dapper on everyone else's day. Their faces turned to a confused expression, but quickly understood what I was implying. Zora- being unusually nice -shook her head.

"No its sounds awesome, maybe we could get some cotton candy!" I smiled and nodded but it hurt because I knew she wasn't telling me the truth.

We gathered everything that we would need: money, the car keys, our phones and some snacks. We got in the car, me driving, Cole in the passenger seat, Zora and Kai playing eye spy in the back. I craned my neck to see Zora genuinely laughing whenever Kai did or said something funny. I smiled and glanced at Cole and saw he was laughing at Kai when he said that the sky was all one big pretty rainbow, I turned back to the road with a proud, happy smile on my face and thought about how we really are a family.

When we got there Kai and I paid for the tickets while Zora and Cole decided what rides to go on. I heard Zora mention the GIANT roller coaster and Cole visibly paled and looked at me with a 'help me' expression

"I'll go on that one with you Zora!" She looked slightly confused and glanced from me to Cole.

"Why can't Cole?" Cole's face- much to mine and Kai's amusement –turned bright vermillion.

"Don't tell her Abi." Kai and I both smirked very evilly and gave each other knowing glances. Zora looked utterly confused.

"I'm gonna tell her Cole" I said in a singy songy voice as I walked closer and closer to Zora, who was giggling and Kai, who was laughing. He knew this story very well. He was the one that sat next to Cole on the ride. I finally get to Zora, and winked at Cole.

"Last time me, Cole and Kai came here, I was at the gift shop, getting something for Nya. So when those two" I point to Kai, who was still chuckling and Cole who had his head in his hands, "were left alone, Kai decided that they should go on that roller coaster," I was going to go into details but then I saw Cole's very pleading puppy dog look and decided to give him some mercy, "Well let's just say Cole ended up sobbing on Kai and I had to comfort him, THE ENTIRE DRIVE HOME THANK YOU VERY MUCH KAI!" I yelled at said dipshit who gave me a thumbs up and laughed very smugly at my poor Cole who had gone even redder in the face- If it was possible.

"Aww, did we embarrass you Cole?" Kai continued to tease my unlucky little boyfriend more and more. The best part was: Zora was smiling and laughing- genuinely -the entire time.

**I was too lazy to reread this for errors so sorry about that. I am so so sorry for the wait, but YEAH. **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: PROBLEMS OF YOUR AVERAGE DE-AGED EARTH NINJA IS ON HAITUS! **

**Horrible writers block, my apologizes. I just can't find a place to go with this one. **

**AGE DRABBLES WILL BE UPDATED I PROMISE! Jay is just really hard to do.**

**Shout out time! Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, SupeyNinjaZora19, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, JH, KaitlynShadowHeart, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, YaoiMelody Mickey and Writer Dork!**


End file.
